fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 Deleted Scene
Synopsis After Princess Celestia closes the doors, she stops to think about what just happened, then she turns to face the doors and says, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Twilight. But with Cadance's parents gone, I am the only family she has left. I hope that one day you will understand why I had to leave you, my most faithful student." Then goes off to comfort her niece. As the mane five and Spike try to find Cadance to comfort her, Spike starts feeling guilty about leaving Twilight behind and tells the others that maybe they should go talk to her and let her know that they're still friends despite what happened. After thinking how much they been through together and careful considerations, they all decided to go for it and head back to the room. Shining Armor went to Cadance's room to try and comfort her, but she wasn't there. Before he left to go find her, he spotted something on the corner of his eye. It was a picture of him and his sister when they were young. After staring at the picture for a few seconds, Shining realized what had just happened and say to himself, "what am I doing?" And goes off to tell Twilight that he changed his mind and that she can be his best mare again. When Shining entered room, he only saw Cadance (Queen Chrysalis in disguise) with Twilight nowhere in sight. He asked Cadance where Twilight was and she said Twilight went to train station to take the train back to Ponyville. Shining wanted to go after her but Cadance told him that he should relax while Cadance was hypnotizing him in the process. Not long after that, the mane five and Spike entered the room and asked where Twilight was. Shining (in his hypnotic state) told them that he when to see her and told her that he changed his mind, but claimed that Twilight has made up her mind and went home tell him that all she wants now was for everypony to have a great time. Believing that this is what Twilight wanted, the mane five and Spike had no choice but to do as Twilight says. With his stepmother and stepsisters away on some secret mission, a peculiar substance from work is going to make Justin’s stay with his setaunt and setcousin even more interesting. After getting assigned to his own lab, Justin starts to work on a classified project. And with his family back, things back to normal. However certain truths are about to come to light that may change his life forever. It's Halloween evening, a boy named Brand and his friends have gone to the end of town where the oldest, scariest house rests next to a giant Waterfall. Old tales say that every 25 years the WhoreWitch sister's return there to hold a ceremony in honor of Lucifer, their Master. A bunch of slutty teen schoolgirls are on a class trip to a museum. They're giggling excitedly because there's an exhibit of ancient paraphernalia currently on, but they really should have known better. You see, the school they go to is one of those stuffy religious ones and their MILFy but strict teacher in charge angrily forbids them to go anywhere near it! As she drones on however several of the girls decide to slip away to the forbidden exhibit and what an exhibit it is! The whole place is like one of those fertility festivals with giant idols and ancient toys everywhere. The girls are having the time of their lives, and find particular interest in a certain idol. It looks like a woman but it has a huge statue... Curious, they dare one of their number to touch it, but no sooner does she reach out than there's suddenly a shriek of anger that causes her to knock it to the ground where it shatters! Their teacher has busted them and boy is she mad! As the girls get chewed out back at school, most of the girls are sulking but the one who knocked over the idol is starting to feel strange. Running to the bathroom she groans as she becomes hornier and hornier! Naturally she's freaking out at this, when to make matters worse one of her classmates walks in. She came to see if her friend was all right but is cut of mid sentence by the first girl grabbing her and frenching her hard! The second girl is shocked and affronted by her friend’s behaviour but the first girl has become far too horny to be reasoned with and fucks her classmate to embarrassed ecstasy right there on the bathroom floor! Molesting her friend has sated the first girls uncontrollable lust but now the second clause of the curse is revealed. The first girl's body goes back to normal but as she faints from exhaustion, the second one sprouts a penis instead! From there we go from schoolgirl to schoolgirl, each one forcibly screwing their helpless victim without mercy. Unfortunately it turns out the curse has one more nuance, each girl can only be affected once, so the last girl seems to be stuck. Her concerned friends all try to comfort her but can’t think of how to help when just then, the teacher who started it all walks in on them again! She goes absolutely ballistic this time when she sees them all naked but the girls just look at each other, all thinking of the same idea… So the final scene is of the last girl do it their stuck up teacher in the ass as the others hold her down! A What If-? scene based off Jamal2504's "Spiders and Magic Part I" during the events of the chapter "Homecoming, Part IV". Mary Jane was just stopping nearby May Parker's house when she sees Twilight come out the front door and, to her shock, Peter, the latter which she hadn't seen for four years since Gwen's death and Spider-Man's sudden disappearance alive and well. Confused and shocked by Peter's return, she is unable to face him or the woman he is with now and hides behind the corner just before Peter was able to fully notice her. As Peter leaves to visit Uncle Ben and Gwen Stacy's grave with Twilight accompanying him, Mary Jane is left processing what she had just seen and on the verge of crying. The game starts with Diamond Milf going to Justin's office looking for him. He's not there, but she finds the folder for his secret project and decides to sneak a peek at it, and she's surprised when she finds another letter inside it. Soon after, Justin comes in and she hides the letter behind her back. He asks her what she's doing, and she panics as she tries to think of something so he doesn't find the letter. Justin notices she's looked at the folder and Diamond Milf gets the idea to play the naughty girl who'll do anything to make it up to him. The next day, Blizzard Babe, Star Bimbo and Pyro Vixen are talking while having coffee. They're annoyed that Justin won’t tell them anything about his project. Star Bimbo then mentions that Diamond Milf told her about the project folder, and they make a bet to see who can get it first. Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen both sneak in to his office at the same time, and start arguing about who got there first. But they don’t notice that Justin come in and they get caught. He's a little annoyed and decides to teach them a lesson. The next day, Star Bimbo goes to Justin's office and asks him if he wants to get lunch together, but he calls her out on just wanting to see the folder. She tries to play innocent, but he doesn't buy it. She then tries being more flirtatious and seduces him in order to get it. However he still says that she can't have it and Star Bimbo apparently gives up. A short while later, Blizzard Babe, Star Bimbo and Pyro Vixen meet back at the coffee table, and Star Bimbo reveals that she has the folder. Apparently she swapped it with a duplicate while Justin wasn't looking. When theRoger is missing again and Jessica is the prime suspect and hires the detective to prove her innocence and find the real criminal. y open it they just find a note from Justin telling the 3 of them to get to his office. For the last few months, Justin has been working on his secret project and, much to the annoyance of his family and friends, he still refuses to tell them anything about what he's working on. Fed up with it, some of the girls decide to find out what he's working on. But things aren't going to go quite as they planned. Princess Assna, along with a companion, Kristcock, have journeyed to the mountains to bring her step-sister, Queen Elslut, home in hopes that she can help melt the kingdom that was accidentally frozen over. When Elslut explains she doesn't know how, Assna comes up with an idea... Roger is missing again and Jessica is the prime suspect and hires the detective to prove her innocence and find the real criminal. Transcript *'Royal Guard': Run that by us again, Princess! *'Queen Chrysalis (Princess Cadance)': Oh Shit.... ---- *Chrysalis: Oh yeah!? Come and get me bitches! KAIOKEN X10! *Chrysalis turns Kaioken it seens she's red) TAAAAAKE THIS!!! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAA! (Blasts The Four Princesses in dust and K.O THEM) ---- *Twilight Sparkle: Mentor, in happy time, what day is that? *Princess Celestia: Marry, my student, early next Thursday morn, the beautiful, caring, and kind lady, the Princess Cadence, at Canterlot Castle, shall happily make your brother there a joyful bridegroom. *Twilight: Now, by Canterlot Castle, she shall not make him there a joyful bridegroom. I pray you, tell my brother and captain, mentor, he will not marry yet. *Celestia: Here comes your brother. Tell him so yourself, and see how he will take it at your hooves. ---- *Shining Armor looked at Twilight. "Trust me, I noticed. Green magic? Only one pony race has that color of magic - Changelings." *Twilight looked shocked. A look from Shining Armor told her she should keep listening. *Finally, Shining Armor said, "I'm initiating the Avengers Protocol." He looked to the skies and yelled, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" ---- *(But this is really how it Should have ended...) *'Queen Chrysalis': laughing It's funny, really. Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct! laughing *'Applejack': Sorry, Twi. We should've listened to you. *'Twilight Sparkle': Don't worry about it, Applejack. I've brought reinforcements to stop Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings. *'Pinkie Pie': Who? *(Rabbids arrives) *'Rainbow Dash': Who are they? *'Twilight Sparkle': Say hello to the Rabbids. *'Rarity': What are they doing here? *'Twilight Sparkle': They here to stop Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings. *'Rabbid Mario': That's right. Twilight called us with her Transmitter Pager. *'Rarity': Really? *'Twilight Sparkle': Yeah. Rabbids, tear them lim to lim and take them down! *'Rabbids': BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *(Rabbids charge and grab Queen Chrysalis and Changelings and begin tossing them up and down.) *'Queen Chrysalis': What?! What's going on?! *'Commander Maugrim': I don't know. they headed tour us! *'General Skoula': Aah! *'Commander Barbarousis': Haaah! *'Commander Alkaios': Aah! *'Commander Maugrim': Queen Chrysalis! Tell them to put me down! *'Queen Chrysalis': Their mind is a mirror now, Commander. Anything we tell them goes in one ear and out the other! *'Commander Maugrim': Oh. *'General Skoula': Whoa! Put me down you little Rabbids! *'Rarity': Twilight, how did you even do that? *'Twilight Sparkle': With my Transmitter Pager. I use it to call the Rabbids. *'Fluttershy': Really? How did that happened? *'Twilight Sparkle': Oh, I'll tell you, Fluttershy. With a flashback. *wedding hall doors slam, leaving Twilight alone *'Twilight Sparkle': alone after she drove off Cadance, Shining Armor, her friends and Princess Celestia by claiming Cadance was evil herself Maybe I was too overprotective Shining Armor. I could have gained a sister; but instead, I just lost a brother. singing a reprise of "BBBFF", Cadance comes back, and strokes Twilight's hair comes to a rest on the steps of the wedding dais, and Princess Cadence joins her. Twilight has been crying after her song, and Cadence looks at her affectionately, rubbing the top of her head; Twilight speaks with pain her her voice I'm sorry! *'Princess Cadance': menacingly eyes glow green for a brief moment, and then her demeanor takes on a an evil side, with an angry look on her face You WILL be! Twilight sinking down into the mines of the castle, while smirking evily and walks off uses her horn to conjure up a ring of green fire around Twilight; she glares at Twilight and begins to walk away as Twilight slowly sinks below the surface of the ground before disappearing entirely *'Twilight Sparkle': I'm going to regret this. (presses the button on the Transmitter Pager) *(We see the device display "SENDING..." a distress call to... Rabbids) *(Flashback ended) *'Rainbow Dash': Wow. You did call the Rabbids. *'Twilight Sparkle': Yep. ---- *“After Diamond Milf, Blizzard Babe and Star Bimbo returned from their secret mission, it didn’t take long for things to return to normal.” *“Justin went back to living with them and they all spent the next few days showing just how much they missed each other.” *“When not reconnecting physically, they told Justin about their mission and what they got up too. Well, the bits they were allowed to talk about anyway.” *“After listening to their tales, Justin filled them in on what had happened in the normal world while they were gone.” *“They were particularly interested when he told them about Professor Cole’s accidental discovery and the events it led to with Pyro Vixen and Shadow Minx” *“Justin also told them that Professor Cole has put him in charge of a new project, and that it meant he’d be spending a lot of time at the Super’s main HQ, Sanctum Tower.” ---- *(Scene opens on a huge, futuristic skyscraper.) *(Justin and Blizzard Babe are standing at the entrance.) *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Well, here we are J, Sanctum Tower. Quite the site isn’t it? *Justin: You don’t need to give me the guided tour Brit. I have been here before, ya’know. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Oh right, your secret project. Where are you working on it exactly? *Justin: On the top floor. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Wow. It must be important if you’re all the way up there. *Justin: It certainly is, and I’d better get back to it. I’ll see you later Brit. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: See you J. Have fun. *“After a morning of hard work, Justin decided to take a brake and take a walk around the facility. He was gladly surprised when he was joined by his best friend Leon, a.k.a. Locust.” *“Their walk eventually led them to the Hall of Heroes, a special gallery housing portraits of all the world’s great heroes.” *Scene opens on Justin and Locust walking down a corridor with portraits of various superheroes and superheroines on the walls. *Leon / Locust: Man, look at them all. So many big names up here. *Justin: Yeah. Divina, Captain Blaze, Lady Deadnite. *Leon / Locust: Glamourpuss, The Incredable Bulge. Even you mom and sister’s are here. *Justin: Well, they earned it. *Leon / Locust: Hell, your dad has to be the biggest name here. *Justin: *Sigh* Yeah... *(Justin and Locust stop beneath the portrait of a hero in a black and grey costume, posing on top of a building.) *Leon / Locust: Justin, you ok? *Justin: It’s nothing man. *Leon / Locust: Come on. I’m your best mate, you can tell me. *Justin: It’s just... My dad was the greatest hero that’s ever lived. And, sometimes, I feel like everyone is measuring me against him. That they expect me to great things, like he did. *Leon / Locust: Justin, everyone knows you’re not your dad. And no one is expecting you to become the new Renegade. *Justin: I know. It’s just... Maybe if he were still around, things would be different. *Leon / Locust: Justin, listen to me. *Before Locust can finish, his belt buckle starts flashing. *Leon / Locust: Aww crap, sorry man, duty calls. *He runs off down the hall back the way they came. A speech bubble pops in from off screen as he calls back. *Leon / Locust: Chin up man, trust me, good things are just around the corner. *Justin: I certainly hope so. *Justin continues walking down the corridor in the opposite direction. When he reaches the corner, he bumps into Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Ah, there you are J. We’ve been looking all over for you. *Justin: Hey Brit, hey Paige. Did you need something? *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Yeah, we need you to settle an argument. *Justin: Urgh, come on guys. What is it this time? *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Well, Ice Queen here thinks she can give a better tit-job than me. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Oh, I don’t THINK so. I KNOW so. *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Please. Guys love having these warm jugs wrap around their shafts. *Pyro Vixen squeezes her tits for emphasis. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Yeah, that’s nice at first. But the fun’s gonna wear off when those hot-bags heat up. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: But these keep the guys nice and cool. A guy can fuck these for hours, unlike yours. *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Yeah, till he get’s frostbite. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: See J? She refuses to budge. Won’t you set her strait already? *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Oh! You really think he’d side with you? *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Of course he will. *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Hmph, we’ll see about that. Come on J, let’s go settle this. *Justin, thinking to himself: (I wonder how many guys would kill to be me?) *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: So J, what’s the verdict? *Justin: Well, it’s hard to choose. Both of you have amazing tits. But that wouldn’t have been half as amazing if it had been only one of you. *Paige / Pyro Vixen: Humph, ever the fucking diplomat. *Brittany / Blizzard Babe: Yeah, classic J. Get’s us all hot and bothered, then doesn’t give us an answer. Well, you can at least get us off. Feel up to the task J? *Justin: For you girls, always. *Scene changes to another of the buildings rooms. We can see the sun setting out the window. Locust is talking with Star Bimbo, and they’re both looking a little battered. *Leon / Locust: Phew, now that was intence. *Astrid / Star Bimbo: Yeah, Giganto has always had tough lackeys. *Leon / Locust: It’s more than that. They’re getting better you know. You’ve got to admit it. They are getting better. *Astrid / Star Bimbo: Definitely. I’m glad you got my signal. *Leon / Locust: Don’t mention it. Although. Doesn’t the fair maiden usualy reward the hero who saved her? *Astrid / Star Bimbo: Hehe, that is how the story usually goes. And I think I know just the reward you’re after. *"After settling their debate, Justin returned to his lab to get back to work.” *“He continued into the early hours of the morning, when his concentration was suddenly disturbed.” *Scene opens on Justin sitting at his desk, doing some calculations on a large virtual screen. *Justin: Let’s see... Multiply x by y... Carry the 4... *Suddenly, there are some loud thumps coming from the roof. *Justin: What the hell was that? *The thumping continues. *Justin: What the hell is going on up there? Wait a minute. We moved that surveillance drone onto the roof. *Justin starts typing at the virtual screen. *Justin: Bringing drone cam online... now. *A camera feed of the roof comes up on the screen. The camera pans around and shows Shadow Minx tied up, a woman with long purple hair standing over her. *Justin: Well that can’t be good. Wait, what did she just say? Activating drone mic. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: God Damn it Payton. Why the fuck are you doing this? *Payton / Night Whisper: I’m sorry Minxie, I really am. But I need Cole’s new invention. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: I can understand wanting to go it on your own, but this is crossing the line. It’s not too late to stop. *Payton / Night Whisper: You call it crossing the line, I call it staying ahead. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: For Fucks Sake Payton! Do you even know what you’re stealing? *Payton / Night Whisper: What does it matter what it is? If it’s something Cole’s made, it’s worth having. *Justin turns away from the screen, scratching his chin. *Justin: Wait, is she talking about..? She must be. But, I don’t think she knows what Professor Cole was actually working on. *Justin: Hmm... Well, if I’m going to save Aunt Naomi, I guess I’m going to have to give her his... ‘invention’. *Scene changes to the roof. *Justin: Hey, over here. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: What the...? Justin!? What the fuck are you doing!? *Payton / Night Whisper: Justin? Your sweet little nephew? You’re all grown up I see. *Justin: Let’s cut the small talk. I know you want Cole’s invention. If you let her go, I’ll give to you. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: What The Fuck Justin!? You Can’t Do That!! *Payton / Night Whisper: Well, this is an unexpected turn. Alright boy, you’ve got a deal. Hand it over, and she’s all yours. *Justin: Alright. Here you are. *Justin holds up a glowing pink rock. *Payton / Night Whisper: A rock? THAT’S Cole’s great new invention? *Naomi / Shadow Minx, think to herself: (Hm, so that’s your plan.) *Justin: It’s not just a rock. It’s a power source. A piece this size could provide enough power for a small city. *Payton / Night Whisper: Really? Well, it’s not what I was thinking, but a deals a deal. *Justin gives Night Whisper the rock. *Payton / Night Whisper: So, how does this work exactly? *Justin: Oh, you’ll find out in a second. Aunt Naomi, care to lend a hand? *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Gladly. *Scene changes back to Justin’s lab. *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Justin, thanks for saving my ass back there. *Justin: Don’t mention it. By the way, do you two, know each other? *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Yes. We were in a relationship a long time ago. *Justin: Oh. Was it serious? *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Yeah. We actually talked about getting married and starting a family. *Justin: Right. So were you going to adopt, or get a sperm donor? *Naomi / Shadow Minx: Neither. Cole actually found a way for us to have a child together. *Justin: Oh I se... Wait WHAT!? ---- Bravery Man : Aren't you supposed to destroy Townsville, and not Citiesville, you little maniac monkey ? Mojo Jojo : That is a good point which means I'm in a total agreement with you. *walks away* . Mojo Jojo : :iconnomemefaceplz: This guy can't be the superhero since this show was meant to have the Powerpuff Girls as the serie which means this guy's not legit which means he's probably a big fat phony elvis wannabe like his Major cousin. Major Man: HEY ! I FUCKING LOVE YOU MAN!!! THIS GUY ROCKS! Thanks to this picture (and this description) you have inspired the hell out of me for a superhero one shot! OMFG!!! I am back in that superhero mood as well LOL! Dude, I love "Superman clones" or "Superman knockoffs" which is why the Powerpuff Girls, Major Man, Mega Sam, BRAVERY MAN!!! are instantly my favorites! XDD Hugs Bravery Man* Bravery Man: Please, get this fella offa me! *sees rabid fanboy face* AAAHH!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!! She lives in Townsville, and then eventually all over the place. XD (I think we named it Citiesville. XD I didn't notice any errors.) Bravery Man: MAKE WAY FOXTROT! FOR ERROR HAS STRUCK ONCE MORE! And it is up to ME TO PUT AN END TO THIS VILLAINY ONCE AND FOR ALL! Foxtrot: It's just an error... JEEZE! Bravery Man: DO NOT BE AFRAID GOOD CITIZEN! FOR I - BRAVERY MAN - AM HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM THIS EVIL! *uses Spellcheck to correct error* Bliss : I ... Bravery Man : SHUT UP, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO TASTE THE BITTER FLAVOR OF JUSTICE THAT BRAVERY MAN WILL SERVE YOU ! In the very first episode, a Superhero organization organises what cities each hero will protect. "Bravery Man! You are assigned to CITIESVILLE!" Bravery Man: What? That dump? THERE IS NO CRIME THAT CAN STOP BRAAAAVERY MAAAAAN! His war cry is "SPOOOOOOOOOON!" ROFL! Bank robbery* "SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!" Crooks: OH SHIT!! *walks in* Whoa, nice new digs big guy! *waves at Ima and Princess* Whos the kid, your niece or somethin'?! Major Man: Furious, what the fuck are you doing here ? *his face goes straight* Whoa dude!~ No need to be harsh! *puts his hands up* Just comin' to visit and see how things was! Got worried once I heard a bunch of people bein' whiny, somethin' about some 'Chowderbluff Pearls' gettin' beaten or some biz, figured I ought to consult the local mayoral figure abouts it! SAY!~ Your the mayor?! I HAD NO IDEA! *laughs* Major Man: Oh, sorry for being harsh ! *relieved* ... Well, as you can see, everything is fine here, I'll get on my job soon, with my lovely wife Major Man: I really don't know ... *rolling eyes, with suspicious face* Huh, well I'm sure they deserved it and it needs no further explaination!~ *cackles* Major Man: Yeah ! … Ima Goodlady: err ... *silently to Major Man* How did he learn that ? Major Man *secretly to Ima* I don't know ! ---- Dr. Doofenshmirtz: NO!!! Doofenshmirtz stared at the broken condo from the other window. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Well, I never expected that to happen, but... oh well! Now I can finally enjoy movies in peace! Ha-ha! You lose, Perry the Platypus! Perry just walked off chuckled. Perry: (thoughts) We'll see about that Doof. Doofenshmirtz watching his movies. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Finally. Now to enjoy watching these movies! Cop: Freeze! Some cops burst in... Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Wait! I can explain.... Before Doof could protest, the cops handcuffed him. Cop: You're under arrest for the broken condo. They came out of the building and threw him into a police van. Cop: I think a certain brother of yours can think of a way you can make amends for what you've done! As the start moving, he sent the police van away. Mom: Okay honey where's the prehistoric shark?﻿ Candance: But.. But.. But..﻿ Mom: Oh it appears that they found the bones of a prehistoric shark. What are the odds? Back with Dr.D Dr.D: I can't believe that trying to use mind control on a prehistoric shark didn't work. Norman: I know sir.﻿ Phineas: Oh there are Perry. Ferb: You know that behavior was very strange sharks don't actively hunt humans.﻿ ---- *Selma: maybe I've been mean to Homer because I was jealous of your happiness. *Me: that is no excuse for treating him cruelly, abuse him, threaten and bring him down whenever for 10 years.﻿ ---- Optimus: for now we just fine refugee first, you must go to earth and build is a base, when we find the others we will join you. Bee interupts him Bumblebee: why, there gonna chase me, they could corner me and something happens and I can't build the base, just come with me. Optimus: hmm, alright On earth Blitzwing: did you think you could hide?! Gets killed. Optimus: good idea B-127. 80's Superman and Batman in a junkyard talking to Bumblebee and Prime.﻿ ---- Rita: What th..? Who are you? Me: That doesn't matter, anyways don't ground Lincoln just because of a game. Besides, let him be lazy boys will be boys! Rita: *sighs* Okay. Lincoln I'm so sorry that I grounded you, in fact you're no longer grounded. Lincoln: Your apology is accepted and thank you. Rita: You're welcome. Lori: Listen, Mom. I have a few things. One year is excessive. You threw him into a football game with little-to-no preparation aside from practice, and Lynn started the bad luck lie. Lynn: Yeah. You should have given him additional time to prepare or an easier sport. Lynn Sr.: What is wrong with you?! One year is too extreme! (to Lincoln) Lincoln, you're ungrounded forever. (gets comics and video games out of the trash and cleans them up) There you go. Lincoln: Thanks dad, you're the best. Lynn Sr.: You're welcome. Lincoln: (takes them back to his room) Lori: Don't worry, Lincoln. We're there for you. Luna: Though not punishing you ever again would be equally excessive. Lincoln: Dad, ungrounded me. Lynn Sr.: Yep. Rita: I'm sorry, Lincoln. I was wrong to ground to you. Lincoln: I forgive you. Lori: Amazing. Luna: I agree. Lynn Sr.: Junior, normally I'd punish you. But, you're okay. Lynn Jr: I guess that makes sense. Lori: Cool. Luna: Agreed. THE END ---- *'Lincoln': Dad, why our family is so big? *'Lynn Sr.': Well... ---- *'Lynn Sr.': Let's just say that your mother is stronger than me. ---- *Mordecai: Uh Gwen, Benson is currently using your laptop to get some more supplies for the park. He snuck into your room and took it to do so. I helped. *Gwen: YOU WHAT?!!! *Mordecai: Psych! (Laughs while turning back into Lucy)﻿ ---- it was a beautiful day at work mordecai: check it out dude rigby: what is it mordecai; the thing that i always wanted(got it out of the box) the electrocarpit rigby: wow ten minutes later as they put on the floor at their room mordecai:(reading the warning sign) warning do not shock too hard otherise bad things can happen(sees rigby shocking too hard) what are you doing rigby; i couldn't hear from their(shocking too hard) mordecai; (running to rigby) no rig-(shocked too hard from rigby) as they stopped being shocked they were throwned mordecai:(in rigby's body) uhh i fell furry rigby;(in mordecai's body) i feel like feathers wait mordecai have we switch brains mordecai;(in rigby's body) THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!! rigby:(in mordecai's body) this means i can finally become taller mordecai;(in rigby's body) wait what do you mean by that rigby:(in mordecai's body) which also means i can hit you hard this time rigby hit mordecai 7 times mordecai:(in rigby's body) oww you know what i'm out of here rigby chase mordecai out of their room then gumball and darwin appeared gumball; you know darwin i wonder what mordecai get darwin: so do i and- gumball and darwin:(looking at the electrical carpit)wow gumball; i knew he would buy a electrical carpit darwin: what happens if we shocked too hard gumball: let's find out as they shocked to hard they were throwned darwin:(in gumball's body) wow we switch brains gumball:(in darwin's body) this is so- however timmy in chip skyward's body barges into the room timmy:(in chip skyward's body) wow i can dance except alot better and (singing) i can sing beautifully! gumball:(in darwin's body) mister your not in this episode soon timmy and chip poofed away cause they weren't in this episode gumball:(in darwin's body) as i was saying this is so cool soon they left then shrek and skips appeared shrek; oh donkey i can't wait to see the electrical carpit skips; yeah i know shrek; i knew there would be a electric carpit(gets to the carpit) skips; hey don't you wanna read the warning sign first shrek; don't even care(shocking too hard) shrek was shocking soo much then furry appeared furry; hey guys i just wondering how the electri-(looking at shrek as being shock too hard) Wow. then after shrek got too hard shocking they were brain awitched also as well furry:(in skip's body) cool we switched brains do you know what else i became stronger skips;(in shrek's body) well the bad news is i got fat shrek:(in furry's body) yeah and the worst news is i got smaller skips:(in shrek's body and reading the warning sign) warnin gdo not shock too hard otherwise bad things happen(looks at shrek in furry's body) do you really have to skip the warning sign shrek;(in furry's body) i didn't felt like it skips:(in shrek's body) well i doing this again so we can get our brains back as skips tried it didn't work plus he sees that the batteries are dead skips:(in shrek's body) the batteries are dead shrek:(in furry's body) oh come on furry;(in skip's body) YES! benson appeared benson; skips i want you to kill the hornets furry;(in skips's body) oh sure i guess benson; hey skips what's with your voice skips: (in shrek's body) to tell ya the truth we switch brains benson; what this can't be shrek:(in furry's body) it's true i shocked too hard and all of us switchbrains furry:(in skips's body) i kinda like skips's body i fell strong somewhere at the park rigby was chasing mordecai mordecai;(in rigby's body) i can't believe we switch brains rigby;(in mordecai's body) i'm going to get ya to be PUNCH (falcon punches mordecai) mordecai:(in rigby's body) OOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- it was a good afternoon in the park benson: alright guys did you guys made presents for Anthony mordecai rigby and pops: yes benson: good pops: hey benson did you made a present for anhtony benson: hahaha no mordecai: you forgot benson: all man I forgot to make a present so you two mordecai and rigby get a present to Anthony for me rigby: you can count on us benson(left) benson; I hope they know what they were doing at the gas station lary: well,i have to wait til someone buys something mordecai and rigby:(walking threw the door) hello sir(left) bob the fingerprint appeared lary:(being scared) uhh what can I get ya sir bob: well I want to uhh rob the money lary: i'm sorry sir but i'm not giving them to you because umm they not available bob: how about(holds the fork) this lary: omg hes got the fork (running) ahhhhhh(knocked out by a wall) ---- it was a fine day at the park mordecai; i'm kinda bored rigby: me too mordecai: I feel like having a war against barranco rigby: okay let's do it(transmissions barranco) hey barranco barranco:(on transmission) what do ya'll guys want mordecai: we want to have a war barranco: why do you want that rigby: cause we wanted to barranco: okay but if we win we will rule the park but if we lose you keep the park(ends transmission) outside benson: why did ya'll guys start a war mordecai: cause we decide to benson: okay guys heres the news we don't have enough guys left 35 mins later.... the old friends and the rest of the park members are here benson: alright guys heres the plan big red; we're going to read notes today benson: no but we are going on a war so let's be prepared before barranco and his army shows up the heroes prepared for war benson; okay weapons check strong vehicles check powerful stronger devices check powerful and check okay guys we are good to go barranco king pig and bowser appeared benson; alright barranco we have our one army so give up barrancpo; sorry to tell ya'll this but I have a stronger army its shows armored rabbids strong piggies bigger koopas shield heavy weapon robots strong ships rabbid vehicles and a bunch of rabbids koopas and piggies benson: nice army you got their barranco: I know this time no ones gonna stop me hahahaha narractor: it appears that the heores and the villains are having a war can the heroes win or the villains we will find out in the next episode of regular show (to be continued) ---- *Hank: Hmm it is possible? I know a guy who might help *Hiro: You want Baymax to do what?! *Hank: Your robot was able to find a human in a different realm. Maybe just maybe you might be able to find Janet. *At the sea where the middle crashed *Baymax: "I sense signs of life. Very small and faint. Female, drifting." *Scott: That's her! Let's go!﻿ ---- *You get a reboot! And you get a reboot! EVERYBODY GETS A REBOOT!! *do we reboot Teen titans? *do we reboot Ben 10? *do we reboot Powerpuff girls? *do we reboot Scooby doo? *oh wait....﻿ *Aquaman shows up rebooted *Superman: Oh my god you look amazing *Batman: he can't be more edgy than me CAUSE I'M BATMAN﻿ *"Ok, I'm back" *"WHAAAAAT" *Zod: Faora! Take command. I need to secure the genesis chamber. *Faora: You're taking a scout ship to Canada? How will you fly two separate planes back here? I should come with you. *Zod: That won't be necessary. *Faora: And why not? *Zod: Because we're rebooting Wonder Woman﻿ *Hulk: why not me rrrrraaaaahhhhh destroys everything.﻿ ---- Spiderman: Finally we all get to be together in our grand cinematic universe, what should we do now? Deadpool: Have a Massive Orgy! ;) ? Spiderman: NO, STOP SUGGESTING THAT!!!!!!! Wolverine: Yeah! F**K Sony and Fox!!!! Hank: "Young man...what the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter...?!" Izuku Worried Icon Deku: "W-w-w-w-wait, wait!! It's not what it looks like!!!" ederick(MHA hand ti hand instructor): Hank calm down im sure theres a "Logical" explanation for this onther then him trying to get into your daughter's pants Deku: YOYR NOT HELPING MR.MENDEZ!!!!! Yagi: "RUN, SON, RUN!!" Deku: "Yes, Dad!!" Janet: "You called each other dad and son!" Hank: "NOT THE TIME!!" AllMight: Run bitch! RUN!! All Might: Oh what I wouldn't give for a distraction from this awkward moment. (Ultron bursts into the room with an army of killer drones) All Might: Oh thank god a killer robot...I mean OH MY GOD A KILLER ROBOT! Sci-Twi: Holy Mother Of Celestia! Twilight : 50% of probability that the blue shell will hit you, Rainbow Dash ! Applejack : What's the matter, sugarcube ? Losing track ? Ahaha ! Rainbow Dash : UGH ! Sunset Shimmer : That's just a game, Rainbow. Rarity : The pizza is here, ladies ! Fluttershy : Oh you got it Rarity ? Pinkie Pie : I hope there is our favourite flavor !! Pop corn just don't fill me enough ! "'Tara Sparkle', is it? Or is it 'Velvet Faust'? Or should I call you Twilight Sparkle?" "Something wrong, Peter?" "I thought I saw someone. Looked familiar. It's probably nothing. Come on, Twilight. Let's go." *Peter and Twilight leave, unaware that Mary Jane is hiding behind the corner, a look of shock and disbelief forming on her face and tears slipping down from her eyes* "....Peter." HE'S MINE!!!!! "Is she with you?" Spider Gwen Icon "I thought she was with you." Peter: I couldnt save the Gwen Stacy of my world. Gwen: Hey, I couldnt save the Peter Parker in mine. Make you a deal, what say we watch over each other. Peter: Sounds like a plan. Spidey Sad Icon "Please don't tell anyone I webbed myself." batman gif "Oh. Thank God. You're alive." Spiderman - Drop "You know, you might want to think about putting an airbag in here-" *airbag deployed* batman gif "What was that?" Spiderman - Sick "*muffled* Never mind." batman gif "Good." Spiderman: Let me you didn't need Air Bag because you need to jump to beat the Bad guys. Batman: Smart Kid. ---- "Justin has been working on his secret project for the last few months and, much to the annoyance of his family and friends, he still refuses to tell them anything about what he's working on. It's gotten to the point where some of them can't take the secrecy anymore and are prepared to try some sneaky means to find out." Scene 1: Scene opens on Diamond Milf standing in a large private office. It's a large room with a big wooden desk, several book cases, a few plants and a number of documents and folders on the desk. There is also a bed on the far side of the room. Diamond Milf: Hello? Justin? Huh, I guess he's not here either. Well, he should be back soon. I'll just wait for him here. Diamond Milf: Hm, I haven't actually been in his office all that much. This is pretty nice. He even has a bed in here? Must be for those nights when he works late. I wonder what else he has in here? As she takes a quick look around the room, she notices the pile of documents on his desk. Diamond Milf: Hm? What have we here? She picks up one of the folders. Diamond Milf: Oooh. These are his project notes. I can't believe he won't even tell me what he's working on. Well, I'm sure he won't mind if I just sneak a little peek. I am his mother after all. "Soon after opening the folder, her snooping was interrupted when she made an unwanted discovery." Diamond Milf is now standing in front of the desk, holding another mysterious letter, like the one from Super Whore Family 3. Diamond Milf: Oh my god. Another one? How is she doing this? Soon after, Justin comes into the room. Diamond Milf spins around and hides the letter behind her back. Justin: Oh, hey mom. What are you doing here? Diamond Milf: Oh, h-hey sweetie. I-I was... just looking for you. Diamond Milf, thinking to herself: (Oh shit. Why did he come in now? I can't let him find the letter. Oh crap, I need to think of something.) Justin: Alright. Did you need something? Diamond Milf: Y-yeah. I just wanted to, uh... Justin: Wait a minute. Mom, have you been looking through my files? Diamond Milf: Uhh... Justin: Really mom? I expected this is of Britt, Astrid and Paige, but not you. I thought you were better than that. Diamond Milf, thinking to herself: (Well, I needed something to distract him. I'll just play along.) Diamond Milf makes herself look all sweet and innocent. Diamond Milf: You're right. I'm sorry sweetie. I've been a naughty girl. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything. Justin: Really? Well... I can think of a couple of things. Scene 2: "The next day, while Justin is continuing his research, Blizzard Babe, Star Bimbo and Pyro Vixen are enjoying a well-earned break." Scene changes to Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen sitting around a table drinking coffee. A few seconds later, Star Bimbo arrives with her own coffee and sits down next to them. Star Bimbo: Hey guys. Pyro Vixen: Hey Astrid. Where's Justin? I thought you said you were gonna ask him to join us. Star Bimbo: I did, but he couldn't make it. He said he had to run a few simulations. Blizzard Babe: Urgh. Is he still working on that? I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if he just told us. Pyro Vixen: I know. He can trust us to keep it a secret, right? Star Bimbo: Yeah, totally. Blizzard Babe: You know what, I've had enough of this. What do you say we go up to his office and make him tell us? Pyro Vixen: I'm in. Let's get going. Star Bimbo: Actually girls, I have a simpler idea. Blizzard Babe: Oh, really? And what might that be? Star Bimbo: Well, I was talking to mom earlier, and she said while she was in his office yesterday, she saw a folder which has all his notes in it. Apparently it's called "Project Peace Keeper". Pyro Vixen: Ooh, that gives me an idea. Why don't we make this interesting? Whoever can get that folder first, the other two have to be their slaves for a month. Blizzard Babe: Heh-heh, I'm in. Guess I'll start putting together a list of things you're gonna do for me. Star Bimbo: Don't get to excited, you haven’t won yet. I'm in too. And may the best girl win. "A couple of hours later..." Scene changes back to Justin's office. Blizzard Babe is just climbing in through one of the windows. Blizzard Babe: Alright Justin, where did you put it? She looks around the room and then spots the folder on the desk. Note for Kosmos – If possible, could you please have the camera move around the room a bit? Blizzard Babe: Ah-ha! Got cha. She reaches out to grab the folder, but as she does, another hand in an orange glove grabs it at the same time. Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen: What the!? The view changes to show Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen standing by the desk, both of them holding the folding with one hand. Pyro Vixen: Brittney!? Where the hell did you come from? Blizzard Babe: I came in through the window to avoid the cameras. Where did YOU come from? Pyro Vixen: I came in through the door. You know, like a normal person. Blizzard Babe: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now will you let go already? Pyro Vixen: What!? No way! You let go. I had it first. Blizzard Babe: Did not, Hot Head! Pyro Vixen: Did to, Ice Witch! Blizzard Babe: Fire Skank! Pyro Vixen: Snow Tramp! Blizzard Babe: Coal Slut! Pyro Vixen: Frigid Floozy! Blizzard Babe: Flare Bitch! Pyro Vixen: Frost Whore! As they're arguing, neither of them notice Justin come into the room behind them. Justin: Um, what are you two doing? Pyro Vixen: Uhhh... Blizzard Babe: Uh-oh. Justin: Urgh, really? You know, I'm not surprised that you're trying to steal that, but I didn't think you'd be this bad at it. Blizzard Babe: Yeah, well... I would have gotten it out and back without you noticing, if it wasn't for her. Pyro Vixen: Me!? It's your fault we got caught! Blizzard Babe: Is not! Pyro Vixen: Is to! Justin: Hey! I don’t care whose fault it is. I told you that I can't tell you what I was working on. But since you can't seem to listen, I guess I'm gonna have to teach you two a lesson. Scene 3: "After they were "punished" for their failed attempt, Brittany and Paige left Justin's office while he went back to work." "The next day, Brittany and Paige both decided to spend the day working out new plans on how to get the folder. Meanwhile, Astrid decided to try taking a different approach." Scene changes to Justin alone in his office, sitting at his desk doing paperwork. A moment later there is a knock at the door. "Knock, knock." Justin: Come in. The door opens and Star Bimbo steps into the room. Star Bimbo: Hey Justin. What cha' up to? Justin: Nothing much Astrid. Just finishing up a few things. Star Bimbo: Alright. Well, since you're almost done, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together. Justin: Really? You sure you're not just here to try and get my project folder? Star Bimbo: What? No, of course not. Whatever would make you think that? Justin: Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that Brittany and Paige were in here yesterday trying to do exactly that. Star Bimbo: Well, you know how immature those two can get when they're around each other. But I'm more mature than them. You can trust me, right? Justin: Yeah, I'm not buying it. You can be just as immature as those two, and you're that way on your own. Star Bimbo, thinking to herself: (Alright, this isn't working. Time for plan B.) Star Bimbo: Alright, you got me. Please let me see it J. I’m sure we can come to, some arrangement. Star Bimbo: So J, can I have that folder now? Justin: Sorry Astrid, but you know I can't. Star Bimbo: What? But I thought we had a deal. Justin: Well, I never actually agreed to anything. You just pulled me over to the bed before I could say anything. Star Bimbo: Urrgh. Fine. But this isn't over you know. Scene 4: "After her apparent failure, Star Bimbo left to re-join Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen, who are trying to figure out what to try next." Scene changes back to Blizzard Babe and Pyro Vixen sitting around the table drinking coffee again. A moment later, Star Bimbo arrives and stands next to them. Star Bimbo: S'up guys. What are you up to? Blizzard Babe: We’re trying to figure out how we can get that folder. But so far we've got nothing. Star Bimbo: Well, I think I can help you guys out. Because, I win. As she says that, she puts the Peace Keeper folder on the table. Pyro Vixen: What the? How the hell did you manage that? Star Bimbo: It was easy. I simply, distracted him, then while his back was turned, I swapped it out with a duplicate I made. Blizzard Babe: Well, looks like you win. Well done. Pyro Vixen: Yeah, yeah, congratulations. Let's just look at it already. Star Bimbo: Ok, ok. Calm down. Alright J, let's see what you've been working on. They open the folder, but all they find a note that says: "Nice try. But did you really think it would be that easy? I want to see the 3 of you in my office. Now." Star Bimbo: What the hell? How did he know? Blizzard Babe: I don't know. But I guess we'd better get going. Pyro Vixen: Urrgh. I feel like I'm getting called into the principal’s office. Again. Scene 5: Epilogue "Meanwhile, as Justin is "punishing" the girls, Diamond Milf is dealing with another important issue." Scene changes to Diamond Milf taking on the phone with someone. She is holding the letter she found in the file. Diamond Milf: Hello, Major O'Reilly? I was just calling to let you know there is a problem with your facilities security, and that I’m going to be paying you a visit to see if you can explain what's going on. ---- Scene 1 Premise: Black screen fades into Jessica waking up at the strip club while its empty. She is confused and tries to remember what happened. Jessica: Oh my head! Jessica Thought bubble: What happened last night? I hope I didn't drink too much again. Jessica Thought bubble: This doesn't feel like a normal hang over...Maybe someone slipped a Blaze into my drink again? That stuff really makes me go crazy. She hears Nancy Boobitch on the TV in the background Nancy: Once again famed TV star Roger Rabbit is in the news. Roger Rabbit is missing and suspected dead based off of a letter the police have received last night. Nancy: Ever since he was framed for Murder his career took off to new heights. Since then he has won 2 Oscar's and so many Emmy awards he was arrested in 2017 for throwing them at moving cars off of the 405 in L.A. Nancy: This success has amassed him and his wildly attractive wife a massive fortune. Which is why the police have issued a warrant for her arrest announcing that she is their number 1 suspect. Nancy: Please call 911 if you have seen this woman. There is a $50,000 award for any information leading to her arrest. A photo shows on screen a caption Wanted for murder Jessica Rabbit: Murder! Jessica: Rogers Missing?! Jessica: How is this possible? How long have I been passed out?? And why did they use that photo? Jessica: This can't be happening. Not again. What the hell am I supposed to do? Jessica: I'm the top suspect so I can't turn myself if they already think I did it. I need to prove i'm innocent! Jessica: I know! I will go see the detective that proved Roger was framed and he can do the same for me. Scene change to the detectives office. Jessica Rabbit comes to the detectives office because she needs to hire him to prove shes innocent. The detective has his hat down and is looking at a wall of photos; Detective Dick Gracy: I am not taking any new cases I have too much on my plate already. Jessica: But I... Detective: Don't need to hear your sob story, I am fully booked up. Jessica: But you know me! You helped my husband years ago. Detective: That wasn't me. That was my Dad. I took over a few years ago. Jessica: Well can you give me his number, I know he will help. Detective: He won't be much help. He died. Jessica: Died? How? Detective: I guess he was on some sex themed cruise ship and got too excited and had a massive heart attack. Don't feel too bad for him, they say he had the biggest smile on him they had ever seen on a dead man. Jessica: Well then I need your help! I have no one else to go to and I have been framed for murder! I know you're busy but you need to help me! Detective: I don't need to do anything! I don't even have time to jack off let alone take on another case! The detective turns around and see's Jessica for the first time and his eyes pop while he gets a huge boner. Jessica Rabbit: Well maybe I can help you with that. Jessica: See detective. you help me I help you Jessica gargled: Mfm. Ok take it, gulp, easy, I am still woozy from last night. Detective: You want my help you take every inch. Jessica thinks: Any further and he'll be in my stomache! Jessica: You like these tits don't you. Jessica: That's it. Feel how they hug that stuff Detective: I'm gonna explode! Detective: Wow...Alright you have earned it. I will take your case. But when I find out who did this I'm gonna need another mind blowing blowjob from you. Deal? Jessica: Whatever it takes to prove i'm innocent. Detective: And to find your husband? Jessica: What? Oh yeah and to get my Roger back. Detective: Ok lets get started. Tell me everything you remember from last night? Jessica: I really dont remember much. I woke up at the club and had no idea what happened or even how I got there. Detective: Sounds like you were drugged. Then that's as good a place to start as any. Can you think of anyone that would want to do this to you? Anyone that wants you out of the picture. Jessica: No! Everyone loves me. Except...... Charms! Shes always hated me because I get more stage time than her. Detective: Ok I will go to the club and investigate this charms woman. What does she look like? Jessica: Trust me you will know her when you see her. Her tits are unmistakable. Detective: Huh? What does that mean? Scene change: Detective is at the club looking for clues. He starts with talking to the DJ but before he can even ask his first question he is distracted by the woman on stage Detective: Alright time to start asking around. Detective: Hey, I am looking for a dancer here. Something Charms.... WOAH! Kelsey Charms is on stage Detective: Who is that?!? DJ: Thats who you're looking for. You don't know Kelsey Charms? She is the world record holder for biggest tits. You should get up there before she takes that top off. Once she does she will be impossible to talk to alone. Detective approaches the stage Detective: Wow you sure are...stunning! Kelsey: Thank you stranger. I saw you come in, how about you buy me a drink and get a private dance so we can get to know each other? Detective: As much as I would love to i'm here on business. Detective thinks to himself: And trust me I would really love to have some private time with those big ass! Kelsey: Oh that's a shame, what kind of business is more important than me? Detective: I am here looking into the Jessica Rabbit case. Kelsey: You're here for that stage stealing ...... (Thinks to herself "whore!") Clears her throat... I tell you what, how about I help you out and answer any questions you have? We can even go into the private room, no charge. Detective: I guess a little privacy wouldn't be a bad thing. Scene change to private room: They get into the room and Kelsey immediately drops her clothes onto his face. Kelsey Thinks: This should distract him! Kelsey: Im sorry about that detective. They just get so heavy I need to set them down every once in a while. Detective: (muffled under her clothes) mmfh ok, i dmph mind But he cant help but get a massive erection. Kesley: Oh no! Well we can't have this. How are you supposed to focus when all your blood is in that big dick of yours and not your head. Kelsey takes off her top and it shoots off screen. Easy: Oh that feels nice detective Her tits cover his whole chest and most of his face as he rubs them Medium: Its ok sweetie, let it all out. Her tits bounce on his chest while he squeezes them Kelsey: Woah! Ok maybe dial it back a few. I dont know how much more I can take. Detective: Get ready! The detective cums in her Detective: I think you broke a rib! Back to Kelsey standing in from of the detective. Kelsey: Yeah that wouldn't be the first time. Kelsey: Wow I see you love my stuff so much you are ready for more. How about I make your biggest dreams come true! Kelsey: There you go, slide it right under my necklace to hold you just where I want you Kelsey: How do you like these tits? Is it everything you ever dreamed of? Detective: I never even dreamed I would fuck a pair of tits this big! Kelsey: Thats it, i feel you throbbing. You're about to cum. Cum harder than you ever have before. This is a big set of titties you need to cover with that cum of yours. Kelsey: WOW!! Kelsey: I cant believe you actually did it. You covered my tits with one cumshot! Kelsey: I am actually a little impressed. Now you said you had some questions? Detective with his head back and eyes closed: ......... Kelsey: Worked like a charm Scene 4: Jessica walks in to see Kelsey covered in cum. Mad that the detective is getting off instead of helping her she says; Jessica: What the fuck! We had a deal! I blew you and you prove me innocent! Jessica: Instead I come here and you're doing to this Bimbo! Kelsey: Bimbo! Your just mad because yours and those obviously weren't any good. So he needed my huge stuff to really be satisfied! Jessica: Itty Bitty?!?! My tits are the size of watermelons! (As she grabs them) Jessica: You just think everyone loves your cartoon sized tits don't you! Mini Game: While they argue you need to fondle their tits without getting caught and fill the meter. As the meter fills you get harder until fully erect and they push their tits harder together as the argument gets heated. At 1/4 full Kelsey: You're just jealous because everyone loves itand I have the biggest! Jessica: You look like they put two beach balls instead of implants! Kelsey: AND MEN LOVE IT! At 1/2 Jessica: How do you even please a man with those? Kelsey: You're damn right they do! They can hug every inch of the biggest inch and make them harder than you ever could. At 3/4 Jessica: I locked down the biggest star in the world with this body and it drives men wild. Kelsey: Or they run off to find some real tits! Jessica: I am going to kill you!... As they argue Kelsey looks down to notice the detective has gotten hard again. Kelsey: No need. See, he likes my tits better. So much hes ready for round 3! Jessica: You wish. He is hard again because of me! Stand back and watch how a real woman pleases a man. Kelsey: Like hell! Kelsey: Ok get ready cause if you thought you came a lot the first time this time Im draining you of every drop! Jessica: Not a chance. Jssica: Mhfm, you like that don't you. Kelsey: He's just waiting for his turn with me Jessica Thinks: I'll show this bitch! Jessica: oh my gwfd. I need a break! Kelsey: Watch and learn Jessica wipes her chin: Just wait till I catch my breathe Kelsey: This is, mfhg, what you, grah, really wanted isn't it? Jessica: You sound like you're getting tired Charms. Detective: How about some team work! Only way I can tell whose feel better are if I can feel them both at the same time. Kelsey: Oh wow detective! You're still so hard. Jessica: I can tell you are going to cum a lot Kelsey: You better have enough for both of us! Kelsey: Yes! keep fucking these tits! Jessica: I feel it, you're about to cum aren't you? Kelsey: Please CUM! Detective: Wow you girls are amazing! I really owe you one for that last cumshot. You can send me the dry cleaning bill. Jessica: Well you can start with finding out where Roger is? Detective Gracy: Who? To be continued... ---- Spike: "You and I more alike than you think, Cozy. I was like you once. No parents… no friends… I was an outsider too, just like you. Only difference is, you were an outsider because ponies thought you were weird, and me, I’m a dragon living in a pony world, and we were taken advantage of. But you know what, Cozy? I never gave up. I knew that one day, ponies would see me for who I am, instead of my species. Like you, I had thoughts, thoughts that maybe the ponies were so friendly after all, and I nearly turned into what they feared me to be: a monster. But I still didn’t give up. My closest friend, and the closest thing I have to a family, she helped me get there. I accepted her, and she accepted me in return, and I turned out to have a pretty good life. I know you can too. What you need… is a family." Spike held out his hand. "I will be your family." Chrysalis: "Don’t do it! Don’t do it!" Starlight: "Do it! Do it!" Cadance: "That’s the Spike the Brave and Glorious I know!" Thorax: "I was in that same position! See that? See that? That was once me!" Ember: "Shhhh!" Twilight: "I am so proud of you, Spike!" ---- Nya: Hey Kai, I need you to come with me to the mall later. Kai: hhhhhhh fine, okay -later- Nya: Hey Skylor, wanna come to the mall with me? Skylor: Oh sure, sounds fun! -even later- Kai: Okay, we're here-- now what did you... Nya?? Where did you-- Skylor: KAI?? Kai: SKYLOR??? Both: NYA!!!!!! ---- Puppycorn: sis, why do you go on adventures without me. Unicorn: only cause I have this secret crush on Emmett, Wild style must never know!!!﻿ ---- Students are training, camera zooms in on Dicku (for surroundings, see picture 1 of USJ)] Dicku : 50% Detroit Smash!!! lightning crackles around Dicku as he destroys a big boulder with a single punch Dicku : Yes! Finally! I can use 50 percent! All Mite is going to be so proud when I tell him! looks around, sees both Mina Assido and Boobchaco talking zoom on the girls Dicku (thoughts) : Boobchaco is such a cute, sexy bombshell! Her tits are the biggest in the class, I bet they feel like heaven! I wonder what they look like naked? And her ass and thighs are not far behind! They're huge, and probably really soft, like marshmallows! back on Dicku Dicku (thoughts to himself) : No no no! Don't be like Mineta! Focus on training! ... Oh no! It's happening again! on outline of big bulge visible through the pants of his hero costume. Dicku (thoughts) : I have to fix this before someone notices! Dicku : Mr. Aiwaza, may I be excused ? Aiwaza : Whatever. runs out the doors on Boobchaco Boobchaco (thoughts) : Where is Dicku going ? I'd better follow him. A few minutes later ... on Boobchaco, now outside the building (see image 2 of USJ) Boobchaco : Where could he have gone? Oh, maybe that storage shed? to view of shed Boobchaco (to herself): He might just be training in private a bit, but I'll check if he's ok, just in case. It's not like I like him or anything, I'm just carrying for him, like a friend! Yeah! standing by the half-shut sliding doors of the shed, slightly opens them more to see inside switches to see inside. Dicku is sitting on some gym mats, jacking off shirtless, with a huge, thick, two foot long penis, with big balls to match. Boobchaco (thoughts) : It's ... It's HUGE! OH MY GOD, that would split me in HALF! It's got to be at least twice as big as the pics of All Mite online! Who would have guessed Dicku had such a massive cock? It looks so hard... and tasty... Dicku : All Mite was right! Because of 1 for All, the existing quirk gets stronger! This must be a side effect from 1 for All boosting my original quirks, Dick for All's power! It's so hard, it almost hurts! It's getting stronger too, and I don't know if I can control it much longer... Boobchaco (thoughts) : Dicku's just a friend, yeah, a friend! And friends help each other! A friend with... a throbbing... sexy... monster-cock... notices Boobchaco standing by the door. moves to show them Boobchaco now standing in front of Dicku. Dicku : B - B - B - Boobchaco!!! What are you...? This isn't what it looks like, my quirk is... groans in pain. Boobchaco : Dicku, are you all right ? It looks like it hurts, let me help you with that! Dicku : What do you...? OH! Idle: Boobchaco : How does it feel, Dicku? Dicku text : Oooh, they're so soft! Easy (5% Fullcowl!): Boobchaco : Does it hurt anymore? Dicku : Just a bit, but if you keep going... Medium (10% Fullcowl!): Dicku : Oooh, that feels nice... Boobchaco (thoughts) : Is it getting bigger?! Hard (15% Fullcowl!): Dicku : Boobchaco... I'm about to.... Idle: Boobchaco : Lie down, I'll just do all the work and make sure you feel good! Dicku (thoughts) : BEST. DAY. EVER! Easy (20% Fullcowl!): Boobchaco : Mmmmm, it's sooo thick! Dicku : Damn, it feels so good! Medium (30% Fullcowl!): Boobchaco : It's filling me so good! Hard (40% Fullcowl!): Boobchaco : OH YES! SO BIG! Idle/Grinding: Boobchaco : I want it... Give it to me! Dicku : You asked for it! Easy (50% Fullcowl!): Dicku (thoughts) : Damn, this is the ass of my dreams. Medium (60% Fullcowl!): Boobchaco : YES, HARDER, FUCK ME HARDER!!! OOOH, DICKU!!! Hard (70% Fullcowl!): Boobchaco : OH YES BABY!! MmmMMM!! Dicku : I'm close... Boobchaco... Idle/grinding : Dicku (thoughts) : I've only ever dreamed of this! Easy (80% Fullcowl!) : Boobchaco : Mmmmmm yes, it feels so gooood... Medium (90% Fullcowl!): Dicku : Ride it, slut! Boobchaco : YES, Bang ME HARDER!!! Mmmmm!!! Hard (100% Fullcowl!): Boobchaco : YES YES YES!!! I'M... I'M... and Boobchavo are both tired, Dicku now semi-erect, Boobchaco lying on ground, covered with white stuff Boobchaco : That felt... amazing... We... have to... do that again sometime... Dicku : R - really?! now standing next to Dicku, breasts against his chest, holding his dick Boobchaco : Of course Dicku! I'll always be here to help you! And maybe we could be a little more than 'friends'.... Assido walks in through door. Mina Assido : Boobchaco? Are you in here? Assido sees Dicku's throbbing dick and Boobchaco naked Mina Assido : WHAT THE ?! ---- "Oh Dear Great Chief, There's something we wanted to talk to you" Monuz: "What is it? Is it something Important? Do you want to be free? Because you ..." girl: "No chief, Actualy we are happy that we got defeated by your hands but...." Monuz: "But what?" girl: "We were from northen tribe of Bocotudos. There are others in southern tribe which are treating poorly by the great chief Tamina the Black Viper" Monuz: "Wait Tamina? Who is she?" girl: "She's the cousin of your wife, Tamara" Monuz: "Wait What? How?" girl: "Well their Mothers had arguements over running the whole tribe so the 2 got seperated and created their own tribes which later on they passed it to their daughters" Monuz: "Tell me more about these Black Viper and her people." girl: "Ever since Her mother stablished her tribe she used dark magic to gather people. Most other tribes actually got angry and went to fight Queen Mother but eventually they got defeated because of her powerful magics and spells" Monuz: "So What happened to your people?" girl: "They went under Queen Mother and later Black Viper's control with Dark Magic as well as 3 Giants, only the Giant behind you managed to ran away." Monuz: "So what do you want from me?" gilr: "Well We would want to ask if you could help us getting rid of her magic spell and possibly setting those other girls free from those horrible spells" Monuz: "Well what do I girl in return If I defeat her?" girl: "If you defeat her since no other tribes could do such a task they have to give you tributes and possibly join your tribe" Monuz *thinking*: "More people means more girls, but how should I defeat her and those 2 giants? I was even got lucky defeating this Bimbo. I have to do something otherwise she may attack me one day" Monuz: "Do I have to kill Black Viper?" girl: "I don't think so. Just making her follow your rules and dominate her will be considered a victory over her" Monuz: "Then It's time for me to pack my bags" girl: "What's a bag?" Monuz: "Nothing, just tell Tamara I will go for hunting." girl: "You mean I shouldn't tell her about your plans for Black Viper?" Monuz: "No you shouldn't" girl: "Alright Chief I won't" Next there is a mini games where Monuz is peeping on black viper while she's taking a shower under a waterfall at the same time he should remain hidden and remove a snake every once a while tries to bite Monuz's leg When the bar went full Monuz shout: "Today is your End Black Viper" Tamina: "What?!! Who are you? How did you get here?!" Monuz: "I'm great Chief Monuz" Tamina: "Wait how do you claim yourself as a chief?" Monuz: "I conquered Tamara's tribe and I'm their Chief now" Tamina: "Tamara? If she lost her tribe, it doesn't make you a chief to rule over the northern tribe." Monuz: "Yes it does. Now it's time for you to feel my power and submit to me" Tamina: "Hahaha you think you can defeat me?" However due to tiredness Tamina couln't defeat Monuz as he was prepared for this battle. After the fight between these two Monuz comes to Black Viper and says: "It's over! you lost" She replies: "I surrender you won but..... Oh what's that???" When Monuz turns around he sees the snake and bend to remove it from his leg meanwhile Tamina will uses her hand like a whistle to notify her 2 giant body guards and use her last portion to threw at Monuz and make him her puppet but as Monuz bend the portion will hit a leaf of a tree and returns to her while giants behind her rushing towards her smashing in Tamina and the giants' faces and making them dizzy and horny Then when Monuz turns back to Black Viper he *thinks*: "Wait What happened? How did those 2 giants end up there (he wasn't paying attention to the whistle's sound) and why are they acting wierd? " And he eventually sees the broken portion in front of her *thinks*: "Oh What is this broken bottle doing here!" and when he tries to smell it he *thinks*: "Such a strong aromatic smell. Did this made them like that?" Then she says: "Come here Chief I want you so Bad!" And there will be 3 more sex scenes: which the first one will be him having Black viper in doggy style position while one of the 2 giant girls is motorboating him with her tits and milks coming out of her tits as she's doing it.(with the option of changing the giants) Monuz: "Why are they black and white?" Black Viper *moans* : "Oh yes right there It's because of my dark magic. When I wanted to control them I didn't know what are their names and how to call them so I changed their skin's colors. Monuz: "wow too busy that you can't even name your own puppets!" Black Viper *moans*: "Sorry... Oh by the gods You are so good at this" Monuz: "Then Why are their tits lactating? Are they pregnant?" Black Viper *moans* : "Yes Oooh I mean No. I used a spell on them so that their breasts are always full of milk and I only needed to drink and fed myself from them. They can hunt better than me and I didn't want to spend my time on hunting animals." Monuz *thinks*: "Damn She's so lazy I wonder how other tribes lost to such a lazy Chief" Monuz will then ask these final questions: Monuz: "Will you swore allegiance to me?" Black Viper *moans*: "YES I WILL" Monuz: "Will you marry me as well?" Black Viper *still moans* :"OF course" Monuz :" And will your tribe join my tribe?" Black Viper *continuously moans* :"YES YES YES" Monuz: "Good then You shall be my second wife" Black Viper: "Wait * stops moaning* Who's your first?" Monuz: "Ehhhhhmmmmm Your Cousin of course?!!!" Black Viper: "WHAAAT?" Final cutscene: *7 month Later* Monuz is on his throne with her two busty wives are on his left and right. Monuz: "Who would have thought that one day I will get all these beautiful girls!! and for myself only" Pregnant Tamina (Black Viper) *thinks*: "I can't believe he married my cousin first" Tamara *thinks*: "I can't believe he defeat her and didn't kill her instead he married her and now she's pregnant with his child" Also we can see in the final cut scene that the 2 giants are pregnant guarding Monuz and his wives with their bellies showing their pregnancy and having spears in their hands: (in the link there are only the girls -no Monuz and his wives and sadly throne has only one sit instead of 3 sits kinda my bad) while last one is Tamara's both children. She is also pregnant. Suddenly One of the girls from first tribe (First Game) comes and says: "Great Chief there's a Giant coming here with something in her hand, I don't know what is it. what should we do?" And the game will finishes with title: The End??? ---- *Starscream: "Aren't you suppose to be frozen and looking for the Alls... REBOOT LASER *Megatron: No. Let's just say that it never happened and move on with this franchise.﻿ *Bumblebee: How did you escape they surrounded you? *Optimus: Because im Prime﻿ ---- *Lawyer Goodwill: "You wouldn't think I was lawyer Goodwill now, would you? I'm going to get rid of those pigs and otters, and you can't help them either! You bunch of softies! Yeah, you in the third row, you big softie!" *Ernest: "Uh, Opal? This doesn't look good..." *Opal: "We'd better warn the kids, Ernest." *Ernest: "What are we going to do? I don't want that monster to hurt me or my family!" *Mech: Don’t worry. I made my own invention to send this monster to the Phantom Zone. *(Mech sends Lawyer Goodwill to the Phantom Zone) *Opal: "Oh, good. He's gone." ---- Phineas: 'Our plan to build an underwater tomato plant is almost finished. All we need is a sunlight transmitter to transmit sunlight from ''the sun to the bottom of the ocean! Baljeet: '(runs in) Guys! Buford has been arrested!'' ''Phineas: What? Why?'' ''Ferb: Did the feds finally find him for eating the final slice of cake?'' ''Baljeet: Unfortunately, no. He was framed for stealing a car!'' ''Phineas: Oh no! Let's go visit him in jail.'' ''Buford: (during flashback) So I was sitting in my front yard, eating Bored Gum. (Bored Gum theme song is heard)'' Then, I went inside to get some more Bored Gum. (Bored Gum theme song is heard again) Then, there was a different car there. So I went to check it out. And there was HAM! The juiciest looking ham ever! I wanted to ask whoever owned the car how they came across such juicy ham, so I waited. And waited. And waited. Then some pharmicast came to the car. I asked him how he got such juicy ham, then, the police drove by, and that pharmicast pushed me in! And they arrested me for "stealing the car". I didn't steal it. IT WAS THE HAM! I WANTED IT! ''Major Monogram: Hello Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz isn't-'' ''Perry: (holds out picture of Doofenshmirtz pushing Buford into the car)'' ''Major Monogram: I know. He was actually arrested, too, for impersonating a prosecutor in the court. But then he escaped... and we need you to go find him with the help of Agent P, Agent P, and Agent T. '' ''Carl: So... you need to PP, and you PT? (chuckles)'' ''Major Monogram: That's not funny Carl, it's immature! So get and get him Agent P. And P. And P. And T. And- that's all.'' ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Hehe, he got twenty years in jail!'' ''Major Monogram: (bumps into Doofenshmirtz and notices his disguise) AND YOU'LL GET FOURTY!'' ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: What? No. I hate how easily my disguises fail.'' ''Major Monogram: Thought you would be used to it by now.'' ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Quiet, you! (tries escaping)'' ''Major Monogram: Guards!'' ''Phineas: (after getting hit with Opposite-inator) AH! LET'S RUN AND HIDE AND BE COWARDS AND EAT BLAND OATMEAL! (runs)'' ''Buford: Toooo boooored. (sees imaginary self)'' ''Imaginary Buford #1: I've got a turkey leg. YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT!'' ''Imaginary Buford #2: I've got some fried chicken. YOU WANT IT MORE!'' ''Buford: GIMME IT! (starts wrestling with imaginary Bufords)'' ''Baljeet: (doesn't see Imaginary Bufords) This is kind of awkward for me...'' ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (after getting arrested) CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS- I mean- CURSE YOU LOCAL POLICE FORCE!'' ''Police Interrogator: So, why did you steal that car?'' ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I was being chased by a secret agent platypus.'' ''Police Interrogator: (stares at him) Okay then... (walks away) I hate my job/Let's just... oh I wish I got a different job..'' ''Phineas: 'Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are Perry. You can help us with our crime investigation! Gallery 36244.jpg Dg1vSQcWkAErPhd.jpg|Transmitter Pager Category:Deleted Scenes